


Black Beauty: Girls will be Girls

by BeObscene



Category: Black Beauty - Fandom, Black Beauty 2020, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Disney, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Taboo, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeObscene/pseuds/BeObscene
Summary: The uncut version of Black Beauty 2020 Disney didn't want you to see. Jo Green (Mackenzie Foy) was a rebellious girl sent to live with her uncle on a horse ranch. With the help of a black mustang she might find happiness in the arms of her riding instructor Matilda Baker (Natalie Portman).
Relationships: Jo Green/Matilda Baker





	Black Beauty: Girls will be Girls

Disney Plus Exclusive - Black Beauty 2020 (Uncut):

Interviewer: Good afternoon.

Mackenzie Foy: (Sits down) Hello.

Interviewer: So tell us just how excited you are for this new version of your movie Black Beauty to finally be released!

Mackenzie Foy: (Exhales) Very (Laughs)

Interviewer: Have you seen it?

Mackenzie Foy: Yes I watched it before they made all of those cuts. I was so disappointed.

Interviewer: All your favorite scenes got edited out?

Mackenzie Foy: More than half of the movie got cut! (Smiles and laughs)

Interviewer: (Laughs) I'd say look at that running time!

Mackenzie Foy: Oh, have you seen it?

Interviewer: Yes. 3 times now. I got Disney Plus just so I could watch it.

Mackenzie Foy: (Gets excited) Oh really?

Interviewer: Maybe we'll talk about favorite scenes in another part. I don't want to give too much away in case people watching haven't seen it yet.

Mackenzie Foy: Good because I have a lot to say! (Laughs)

Interviewer: So with this version...

Mackenzie Foy: Can I stop you?

Interviewer: Uh, sure.

Mackenzie Foy: This version is the original version. This was the script I signed on for. The other version is fine and all but this is the true version.

Interviewer: So this is closer to the book, Black Beauty?

Mackenzie Foy: (Leans forward in chair) There's a book? (Laughs)

Interviewer: (Laughs)

Mackenzie Foy: But seriously, this was Ashley's vision from the start and it broke my heart that Nat got cut out because she was such an important key to this story and Jo. We did all of these reshoots that didn't make sense to me.

Interviewer: Well now the entire world gets to experience it the way it was meant to be seen for the first time. Did you ever think it would happen?

Mackenzie Foy: Well to be honest: No. When I first read the script I was a little freaked out...but my mom sat me down and told me that if I was going to continue acting I should take risks and you know what? I had a lot of fun! And this was a big challenge for Nat too and well...(Smiles deviously) I'm sure you could tell we both got along...

Interviewer: From what I understand you two have been quite close since filming wrapped.

Mackenzie Foy: (Smiles) Very.

Interviewer: Did you want to discuss how they digitally erased...

Mackenzie Foy: (Strained smile, she waves her hand at her neck for him to stop)

Interviewer: Ok well (Laughs) I guess we'll save that for later. Without further ado here is Black Beauty in its original form...

Mackenzie Foy: (Waves and smiles to camera)

Disney Logo

Black Beauty

Beauty's intro:

An overcast day made what was lush green grass gray and haunted. On a typical day at Birtwick ranch the sun would be high and comforting, glowing over the land. I watched the human known as John tremble as he walked with one of those things to his ear like he was hearing someone tell him a story. Not a very good one.

"What's wrong, John?"

The man's sunburnt face was strained and instead pale. He received the worst news and could do nothing but collapse into one of his ranch hands' arms. John's sister Abigail and her husband died in a head on collision. He had not spoken to them in years but the pain was still there, he had almost forgot they had a daughter, an only child they named Jo. Jo was turning 18 but it was decided it was best for her to live with one of her only living relatives.

Jo Green was a beautiful young woman with porcelain white skin and long black hair; those haunting hazel eyes had a fire behind them, untamed. She was of course quiet and kept her distance; she was so off put by John trying to be friendly.

"I don't even know you! You never even came to visit! You acted like I didn't exist!" She stormed off up to her room. She spent a lot of time up there her first couple weeks before we met.  
Jo's time on the ranch:

Jo watched the horses from her bedroom window, she knew her uncle dealt with horses but she didn't know just how majestic the ones he worked with actually were. One black mustang kept away from everyone and was let to run around the fenced off section of the ranch. She laughed when she ran after a boy that was in charge of feeding her everyday. The black Mustang would stand off with the young man every day when he went through the fence posts and dumped her food, always jumping back through and rolling on the ground. Jo could see the black beast was stubborn, maybe almost like her.

Feeling rebellious, Jo went to the black mustang one day when no one was paying attention. She was slow moving, one foot in front of the other just as the horse moved one hoof in front of the other. Jo didn't know John and the others were watching her, impressed that the animal didn't run her over like a bull.

"You are beautiful aren't you."

The Mustang let Jo touch her mane without making a noise, completely accepting of her.

"Beauty," said Jo, "I'll call you Beauty."

They became close, Jo did what John couldn't for the first month Beauty was in his possession but still Beauty would not let anyone ride her. One day when Jo led Beauty out into a meadow she got the crazy idea. Beauty knelt down and let Jo climb on top of her; Jo had not ridden a horse in her life, she had no interest in horses until the day she arrived at the ranch. No saddle just bareback. Jo took no time to decide if this was a bad idea or not she simply hopped on Beauty's back and let her lead her back. But this was all easy in her mind. Beauty was fast, maybe too fast galloping back to the ranch. Jo held on tight, her legs felt Beauty's lungs expanding. Jo's breasts jiggled at the vibrations of Beauty's horseshoes meeting the hard ground. Something went wrong when the ran up the field. Everyone saw including John, his eyes widened at the sight of his inexperienced niece riding that mustang and his deepest fears came true when Jo flew off Beauty when she made a sudden turn and fell into some bails of hay.

"Jo! Jo! Are you alright?" He grabbed Jo out out and brushed the hay away from her face. Rather than cry she laughed to his relief.

"So, am I grounded?"

When they sat down to eat for the night alone in the kitchen, Jo was hesitant to speak a word until they were halfway done.

"No. What you did was arrogant but...she let you ride her and you handled yourself better than most would have. How would you like to be in charge of Beauty from now on?"

Jo's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"But you'll have to learn to ride her too."

"I...I yes, thank you uncle John."

He smirked, "I'll be busy most days but I know someone that can help you. She lives close by."

"Great. I can't wait to meet her," Jo said, smiling wide.  
Jo meets Matilda:

Jo hadn't done a lot of hard work before but Beauty made things easy for her, it almost seemed like more of a pleasure feeding her and brushing her mane, making sure her stable was livable.

"Well someone looks shiny this morning," said a woman with a bright and welcoming face, she wore red flannel and had the most magical eyes that Jo almost got lost in her gaze especially with that halo of sun glowing behind her, "Oh, sorry, I'm Matilda Baker," said the woman, sticking out her hand for Jo to take, "Jo I assume?" Jo was so taken off guard, she looked trusting but something seemed off. She shook her hand sporting a half smile.

"She's gorgeous," Matilda walked past Jo to Beauty, giving her a look over. Beauty let out a whimper when she touched her back.

"She...she's not used to strangers."

Matilda continued to look her over, though she was clearly older than Jo she looked at the wild beast like a young girl would.

"You ready to go for a ride?" Something about how she asked that seemed so mischievous like they were going to rob a store or something.

All Jo could do was nod and say, "Yes."

Jo put on an old bike helmet and some dusty boots not quite her size. Matilda brought a brand new saddle for Beauty and helped Jo mount on top of her. Matilda led Beauty out to a field beyond the ranch where there were trees with ripe apples. Matilda picked an apple up off the ground and shined it on the breast of her shirt.

"It's always good to thank the horse for doing a good job, no matter how small," Jo watched her carefully, a bit worried Beauty might chomp off her fingers if she tried to feed her but the horse took the apple delicately. Jo watched her pat her, suspicious like maybe she was trying to steal her away.

"Uncle John told me."

"He's a smart man."

"He told me I'd be partnering with Beauty and not breaking her in."

Matilda smiled, "I like to look at it this way. We tame, we break-in and then we partner. Same goes for humans too."

Jo slanted her eyes, "Oh."

Matilda knew she wasn't quite getting it, she took one of her hands in hers and felt it. Jo could feel just how coursed and callused hers were but also strong and experienced. Her own hands were creamy white and soft slender hands.

"Just like Beauty I'm going to break you in." She seemed to emphasize each of those words like they each had some extra meaning Jo couldn't grasp. Was she just trying to intimidate her or something? "Come down for a sec." Jo dismounted with Matilda holding on very tight to her buttocks, "Wouldn't want you to fall now."

Matilda got on with ease, her height wasn't too different from Jo but she was able to jump up on Beauty's back like it was nothing like the millionth time she had done it. Jo was impressed until Matilda tried riding Beauty. The horse was too stubborn, she might have been fine with her feeding her but sitting on her back was another thing clearly. When she gently tried guiding her to walk forward but the girl refused to cooperate. She went a few feet but stopped and turned her head to Jo; Jo laughed, trying to cover her mouth.

"So she has attached herself to you," Matilda said, raising an eyebrow at her, "But that's good. I can work with that."

Jo didn't go fast on Beauty, they did some simple walks with her, Matilda holding onto the strain like Beauty would take off on her; Jo could only imagine Beauty running and Matilda trying to stop her and getting dragged but unfortunately it didn't happen.

They had a little run in with two girls that frequented the ranch, they talked behind Jo's back about how she lived there and started smelling like it. This time they made some crack about Beauty throwing Jo off and crippling her.

"Not very many quadriplegics in the big leagues are there?"

One of them stepped in Beauty's dung piles, startling them enough to push their friend into the mess.

"Ah! Why would you do that!"

"I didn't do that on purpose!"

"Better go back and get hosed off you two!" Matilda told them, doing a good job of not laughing. She did laugh with Jo once they were out of earshot.

Matilda took Jo to a great spot to watch the sunset, a place she called home since she started working there.

"Wow," said Jo, taking it all in.

They talked about pretty much everything, or as much as Jo was willing to allow, she just wasn't ready to open up to a human yet even if this one was almost as beautiful and as graceful as the horses. Jo noticed she kept tugging at her flannel shirt. Her breasts. Something was bothering her.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just...I should probably be heading home soon."

Jo noticed something else. Ms Baker's flannel top was wet , soaked almost. She couldn't take her eyes away. She smiled when she saw her staring, "It's nothing really. This has happened since I was about your age. I lactate a bit every once in a while."

"You lactate?" Jo's eyes got all big; her ears perked up the same time Beauty's did. Disbelief.

"I never had a child. Weird thing I guess."

"They get sore?"

"When there is a lot yes."

They were quite large, Jo couldn't get over it. Double D's of course. It must've been a curse, of course she had C's so she was almost in the same boat.

"Do you...do you ever milk them?" Jo joked, giggling just a bit.

Ms Baker didn't laugh but she didn't get angry either, "Yes and it tastes lovely."

Jo laughed, catching onto this woman's sense of humor.

"Would you like to try some?"

"Sure why not", Jo laughed some more even when it looked like Ms Baker was unbuttoning her shirt, ready to take those puppies out. Jo realized pretty fast that she was not kidding! "Whoa!"

"What's wrong, Jo?" Ms Baker chuckled, "I thought you wanted to try it. I do have some jarred at home."

Jo's eyes glazed over, purely mortified, "You jar...your milk?"

"Yes but nothing beats freshly squeezed."

Her smile was so off putting. Jo knew something was weird about her just not like this. To her horror, Ms Baker let her boobs free and held them in both hands. She could see how engrossed they were and even saw some of the milk coming out of the hard nipples. Jo wanted to scream. She backed away from her and tried to stand but she found she lost control of her legs. Ms Baker got closer to Jo with this creepy motherly voice as Jo tried crawling away like she was under attack by a zombie. Beauty just stood there watching the strange creatures.

"Jo, milk is so good for the skin. It helps keep me looking young. Go on. Just give it a try. It's so warm and sweet."

She squeezed a breast and a stream of milk shot into Jo's mouth and hit the back of her throat. She froze, didn't even move an inch. When Ms Baker tried comforting her, Jo let out a powerful scream, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
She got on her feet and ran as fast as she could back to the ranch, leaving Beauty behind with the madwoman.


End file.
